Zelda Idol
by SailorMewMew94
Summary: What happens when you get a group of bored Zelda characters? Zelda Idol that's what! There will be singing duh and maybe some duets. Rated T for some possible lyrics.
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the bestest video game in the world (Zelda) Only my character who will come in

* * *

Zelda Idle

Chapter 1

**The Idea**

Link, Zelda, Malon, Ruto, and Saria were all at a party at Zeldas castle. Everyone was so bored and could die from boredom. Why you ask? Because it was really a boring adult party.

"Zelda...why do we even come to your fathers adult parties?" Link asked.

"Don't ask me. He's the one who invites my friends." Zelda replied.

They were all in Zelda's room. Malon leaned her head back and swung her feet. Then suddenly and idea struck her.

"I know!" She said out of no where.

"Um...know what?" Link asked confused.

"Zelda, you have a karaoke machine right?" Malon said.

"Yeah, why?" Zelda asked.

"Well I thought we could all sing a song! Duets too!" Malon said.

"That's a great idea!" Ruto said.

"I like that idea." Saria said.

"Isn't it! Isn't it!" Malon said, energetic as ever.

"Let me get it out." Zelda said and went to her closet.

"Okay...singing!? Why!?" Link asked.

"Well Link, if you don't want to, all you have to do is just not sing." Malon replied.

"No i'll sing." Link said.

"You will?" Saria asked shocked.

"Yeah!" He said.

"Link, after all these years of knowing you, you've never ever sang and I can't really imagine you singing." She said.

"Oh yeah? Well just watch!" Link said and then looked at Zelda. "Found it yet!?" He asked. Zelda had a BIG walk in closet.

"Hey! It's hard to find!" She said. Link sighed. "Found it!" Zelda finally said. She got it hooked up. "Okay who's first?" She asked.

Link stood up. "Me of course! I'll show you guys that I can sing!" He said. Everyone looked at him, shocked.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Doing this for fun. Hey do you guys have any suggestions for what Link should sing? If not I think I have an idea.**

**Chieko: **Hey! Why aren't I in the story yet!?

**Holly (RozenZeldaFan ((Me))): **Don't worry! You will be soon. You'll have a great entrance.

**Chieko: **Yay! Do I hug Link?

**Holly: **Sure why not.

**Link: **Do i have a say in this?

**Holly: **No sorry but you don't.

**Link: **Why not!?

**Holly: **Because I said so now be good or else you won't sing!

**Link: **Fine!

**Holly: **Well please R&R! Stay tuned to see how horrible Link sings :D

**Link: **Hey!

**Holly: **Just kidding.


	2. Link Sings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda only my character who hasn't appeared yet, the beautiful Chieko**

**Chieko:** Oh you flatter me.

**Holly:** (Sweatdrop)...anyway on to the story!

* * *

**Zelda Idle**

Chapter 2

**Link Sings**

"So Link...know what your going to sing?" Zelda asked.

"Of course I do!" Link said.

"Then what?" Malon asked.

"These Boots Are Made For Walking." He said proudly.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Um...ok..." Zelda said.

The music started and Link started to sing.

Are you ready boots?  
Start walking  
Yee-haw  
Let's go

You keep saying you've got something for me (uh)  
Well officer I don't mind to say you do  
Now you're looking right where I thought you'd be looking  
Legs come handy when laws in front of you

These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

You believe you've stopped me for a reason (uh)  
I'm pretending my bending just for fun  
You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah)  
These double - D initials work to run

These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

I'm the girl with the good ol' boys that don't mean you no harm  
Just have my way with hazzard county charm  
Ain't no crime in having a little fun

Swerve my stride  
bat my sexy eyes  
Where my boots at (haha)  
Strut yourself come on

Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yeehaw

You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking  
Another two buttons down till you're kissing the ground  
I'm a gonna send you back home till ya cryin'  
But Uncle Jessie, he sure is gonna be proud

These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Come on boots (woooh)  
Start walking  
Come on ladies

Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yee ha

Come on Willie (ohh yeah, owww)  
(sueeeeeeee)  
Yeee ha  
yeehaw)  
(Willie Nelson everybody (uh)  
Come on boots  
Let's go home now

"So what did you guys think?" Link asked.

"One question." Saria said. "Why the heck did you sing the one by Jessica Simpson!?"

Link shrugged. "I felt like it." He said.

Everyone sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Well sorry but the only one I know and could really find was the Jessica Simpson version...i'm sure it made itfunny though :D anyway I need more reviews. Oh yeah have any suggestions for Zelda? I know a lot of songs i could use but it would behelpful if I hadsome suggestions. Also i'mleaving for New York and probably won't be back to update till either Thursday or Friday so please be patient!**

**Chieko: **Link sings beautifully even when he sings a song a girl sang! (daydreaming)

**Holly: **Uh...right...


	3. Zelda Sings Aly & AJ

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Just Chieko who happens to be listening to the Wicked soundtrack with me.

**Chieko: **This music is great. Especially this song.

**Holly:** I know. It's such a romantic song.

**Both: sigh** why can't we have a boyfriend?

**Zelda Idle**

Chapter 3

**Zelda sings Aly & AJ**

Zelda stood up. "I'm gonna sing next." She said

"What will you sing?" Ruto asked.

"The Potential Breakup Song by Aly & AJ!" Zelda replied.

"Why'd you pick that?" Link asked. Zelda shrugged. She walked over to the karaoke machine and got the song ready.

It took too long

It took too long

It took to long for you to call back

And normally I would just forget that

Except for the fact it was my birthday

My stupid birthday

I played along

I played along

I played along it rolled right off my back

Obviously my armor was cracked

What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?

Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see

What he has until she leaves

Don't let me go

Cause without me, you know you're lost

Wise up now or pay the cost

Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

Winnin' me

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' to me

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby please

Please tell me

We got along

We got along

We got along until you did that

Now all I want is just my stuff back

Do you get that?

Let me repeat that

I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box

I don't care just drop it off

I won't be home

Cause without me, you know you're lost

Minus you I'm better off

Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

Winnin' me

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' to me

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' for me

You can try, you can try

You know I know it'd be a lie

Without me you're gonna die

So you better think clearly, clearly

Before you nearly, nearly

Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly

C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

Winnin' me

You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' to me

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby please

Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song

please just admit you're wrong

Which will it be?

Which will it be?

The song ends. "So what did you think?" She asked everyone.

"It was great!" Link said.

"Of course he would say that." Malon said. "But Zelda you really did do great."

"Thanks!" She said smiling.

**A/N:** So how was it? Good song choice? Oh I really am listening to Wicked. Great musical. Explains a lot about The Wizard of Oz.

**Chieko: **Sure does.

**Holly: agrees**


End file.
